The invention concerns a device for the intermittent pulsatory application of liquid pharmaceuticals or medicine. The device has an interchangeable storage container for the medicine and a connecting flexible tube that can be joined on the outside end to a catheter. A roller or rolling pump operated by a drive motor cooperates with the tube. A timer is provided for the delivery impulse and resting times of the rolling pump.
The operational control for a known device of this sort (EP-OSO No. 039 044 A 1) is still inadequate. In fact, a simple computer program provided with a timing element having a timing generator, a frequency divider, and a driving stage to measure a resting period and application period could be employed. However, the adjustment of the program would be troublesome and in the end too uncertain. Additionally, problems in running the program, for example, when a tube collapses or becomes clogged, or a drive transistor burns out, can go unnoticed. This presents the risk that the device will deliver too small or great a dose of the medicine.